


High above the whole scene ((One Shot))

by SumSteal1



Series: Writers Block Compilation (Persona 5) [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is very gay, Cheesy Yusuke, I dont know how to tag this story, M/M, One Shot, Yusuke and Akira's first night together, Yusuke is the sweetest boyfriend, writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumSteal1/pseuds/SumSteal1
Summary: After dating for months, Yusuke and Akira decides to share a night together.  Waking up the next morning only leads to stronger feelings and cheesy love confessions.





	High above the whole scene ((One Shot))

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot thing, because I still have a writers block.  
> I don't even know what to tag these small stories as, that's how bad my writers block is.
> 
> anyway, it's short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)

The sun shined in through the little window in the room. It was a very normal thing, but Yusuke had never liked the sun in the morning. This morning, however, was something special. It was a different morning than normal. Yusuke slowly opened his eyes when the sun hit his face. He was greeted by a black-haired sleeping face next to him. This was not Yusuke's room. This was Akira's room. Yusuke was in Akira's bed, sleeping next to the beauty of this world. Akira could probably light up New York with his smile if he felt like it. It was this beauty that made Yusuke fall in love. He had spent time chasing after Ann because he found her beauty stunning. But it was nothing compared to Akira. Yusuke could not deny that he had been angry when Akira and Ryuji when they asked about his sensei. But the anger vanished quickly. Yusuke learned so much from Akira. Not only about Maderama but also about life in general. Akira was like a whole new door for Yusuke, and he never regretted opening that door. Little after little Yusuke and Akira began to connect which got them to where they are now.

 

Every moment started having a special meaning. Moments like when they hug so tight that they can feel each other's hearts beat. When they share a special kiss to celebrate each other. He was not sure when he had started to see Akira’s Beauty. Perhaps it was back at the beach. They wanted to get Futaba used to be around them, and in public in general. Yet Akira spent so much time trying to convince Yusuke to get out of his large shirt and into the sun with the rest. That was the moment Yusuke first noticed how beautiful Akira was when he smiled. The black hair that blew in the soft summer air. Akira's beautiful eyes which showed exactly how caring and sweet he really was. On the plus side, he was also half naked, which only added more attention to the beauty of his body. Yusuke noticed it all. He felt so jealous that he took off his large shirt and covered Akira with it. Akira had been so confused, yet Yusuke did not have the ability or willpower to look away. their eyes locked together for real that day. Yusuke did not ever want anyone to see Akira the same way he did.

 

This morning was special. Yusuke’s eyes ran across every detail of the sleeping beauty in front of him. He smirked slightly before reaching in and placing his hand on Akira’s cheek. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Akira’s forehead. The bed in Akira’s room was small, but their bodies were so close. So naked. The evening before had been their first, but Yusuke did not regret anything. The bond he shared with Akira now was a bond he never wanted to let go off again.

“Good morning” Yusuke whispered with a soft voice. He leaned their foreheads together. Akira’s breathing had gotten slightly lighter, which only meant that he was waking up. This morning was new, and for the first time in his life, Yusuke felt alive. For the first time, he loved the sunlight in his eyes.

“You’re still here” Akira finally whispered back as he finally opened his eyes and looked back into Yusuke’s eyes. Akira’s eyes looked so tired.

“Of course I am. Did you think I would leave?” Yusuke smirked before placing a soft kiss on Akira’s lips.

“I wished you wouldn’t” Akira chuckled slightly.

“and I didn’t” Yusuke closed his eyes again. Their foreheads were still leaned together. Akira closed his eyes too. Now the only sound around them was the sound of their breathing. The silence was not a bad thing. In fact, Yusuke found it to be a pleasure. All he could hear was Akira’s breathing. The faint smell of coffee reached them from downstairs but Yusuke did not mind.

“I wanna wake up beside you everyday Akira” Yusuke interrupted the silence in the room. These words caused Akira to open his eyes. “I wanna wrap you up in my arms, and kiss you every day. I want to call you mine and hold your hand through everything” Yusuke chuckled as he looked into Akira’s eyes. Yusuke fell in love with those eyes daily.

“We can let the world disappear, and we can be safe up here” Akira smiled softly. He reached in and kissed Yusuke’s nose.

“You’re more than everything I need” Yusuke whispered before pulling Akira closer again. This was indeed a new and special morning. When Akira had first met Yusuke it did not seem like they were gonna get along. To think that they would be sleeping together, kissing and hugging every day. Akira would never have guessed it. He also never would have guessed how cheesy and sweet Yusuke could be. Everything that came out of Yusuke’s mouth on this morning was so unlike Yusuke. But Akira was happy. Happier than he had ever been before. Since he was sent here and forced with a criminal record, his life had been a little darker, but Yusuke was sweet. Sweet enough to light Akira’s world up a little more every day. Akira smiled as he closed his eyes once more.

“I love you, Yusuke”

 


End file.
